


Scalie Leader

by Magnas



Series: Hazbin/Helluva War AU [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - War, Blood, Blood and Gore, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Fights, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, POV Female Character, Romance, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Strategy & Tactics, Tragedy, Violence, War, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnas/pseuds/Magnas
Summary: Cover: https://twitter.com/MagnasTheCat/status/1293032971763699712?s=09Cover artist: https://twitter.com/jaz_lowkey?s=09You're a female imp that has to prove Sir Pentious with your skills in tactics and leadership that he needs the help of your kind and other races of hell to fight and finally destroy the overlords of hell and rule as supreme leader of hell, so expect lots of deaths, not only from random sinners and imps but also major characters that you might love.Of course, to build an empire you must start from the lower point.Also, you get to hang around Sir Pentious.The story will be told as well in a more traditional storytelling from the perspective of other characters involved in the conflict, including soldiers, sub commanders, citizens, ETC.I should mention i was inspired by the Command & Conquer series to create this War AU.
Relationships: Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin/Helluva War AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836667
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome to the contrictive empire

The sun of hell marked the arriving of the afternoon, under a restaurant whose name was "Quickie cakes". Which can be known thanks to the huge neon lights banner that made it's title shine right on top of the store.

There was an imp with gray hair in blue janitor clothes doing janitor things, such as cleaning up the vomit that a sinner threw up on the floor. He didn't bother to hide his misery that was shown in his face, since it could be seen through the wall-like windows of the restaurant.

The imp moved his mop left and right in hopes to clean the leftovers of vegetables, meat and... raw lungs?

"Did they even bothered to cook it?" Thought the janitor as he looked in confusion and disgust at the vomit in question which didn't stopped him from cleaning it."I hate this, why we imps are forced to keep working our asses off in works like these? Why can't we at least get a raise? like... if possible?".

Surrounded by his thoughts and the sinner responsible for the vomit lying in the floor close to it, he felt a total sense of loneliness.

"Barely any clients today, guess it's not such a bad day after all". Thought the Imp in louder voice before he managed to hear the muffled yelling of a little girl slowly arriving at the restaurant. "FUCK!".

Through the door of the restaurant entered a family of not common sinners but rather a family of overlords, to be more specific, a family of birds made of a mother, a father and a daughter.

"Shit, not this Stolas asshole again". Whispered the Janitor, he assumed that the day could only get worse from now on.

"I hate this restaurant, dad!". Yelled the annoying little girl.

"Come on, girl, we are finally hanging out as a family". Said the arrogant prince Stolas.

"Well, at least the girl and i have something in common". Said the imp as he grabbed the mop and walked straight to the kitchen to clean it up.

As he passed through the kitchen to the Janitor room he started to water the mop and drain it as slowly as possible with the sink, using his hands in a similar fashion of a sloth doing bank work, yet, he could hear the noises coming out of the dining area, thankfully the walls were thick enough to muffle the noise so he couldn't tell what the noise was about.

It was the only time in the day where he could simply stop and appreciate the relaxing noise of the water falling on the mop, the sound of the chefs cutting the vegetables, burning off the meat (That he guessed might be corpses from the latest extermination) and the sound of heavy grinding and metal coming to the restaurant... wait...

A bullet passed trough one of the huge windows and landed on the head of one of the sinner chefs, the body of a cat looking demon with a cook apron fell on the floor behind the Janitor, that was a sign to look for a cover and find a door that lead to the basement.

He ran as fast as he could to reach the door, close it and ran downstairs, lots of equipment such as beverages and corpses covered in formaldehyde surrounded the whole area.

"What should i do? What should i do? i'll be dead if i don't... Yes, the dead". Without hesitating yet a bit disgusted, he ran towards one of the tables that hold a lot of corpses covered in formaldehyde, it wasn't the best way to cover the deceased.

He found no issue on taking off his clothes quickly, starting from lowering the zipper in the chest and then taking off his shoes.

After tossing his clothes at the trash bin he immediately jumped at the corpses and used the formaldehyde as a blanket to play dead.

Time passed as he heard explosions, bullet shots and some magical auras being cast, it wasn't like a gang war that the janitor was used to but rather like a war of bigger proportions, small portions of dust fell off the floor or ceiling from his perspective.

10 minutes happened before he could tell that the noise was gone, he took his clothes back from the trash to put them back, thankfully the trash bin was empty. 

He proceeded to go back upstairs as silently and slow as he could, the first thing he noticed when he opened the door was the corpse of a sinner chef lying close to him, the janitor realized he was the only one who managed to reach the basement as he noticed other few corpses that clearly fell while they were running.

The Janitor walked a little faster to the dinning area to witness the crime scene, he was used to violence yet he couldn't ignore the fact that the corpses of two overlords were lying in the floor.

Stolas died with a expression of shock in his face along with a fork stabbed in his right eye, his tears got mixed with the dripping blood, it wasn't certain if this was the cause of dead due to the bullet hole in his neck.

The princes's wife simply had a huge hole located in her chest along with a puddle of blood surrounding her and Stolas, almost looked like the end of a romance story that ended in tragedy, probably was.

Octavia and the sinner who puked on the floor were nowhere to be seen, the only thing he noticed aside from the corpses was the huge hole that made the entrance even bigger than it already was, with some flames around, pieces of glass, debris and dust, it almost looked like a tank crashed in.

But one thing that seemed sort of out of place was what looked like a big egg lying broken in front of the dead couple, the egg had what appeared to be legs and arms and it wore a small formal attire, it was hard to tell if it had a face due to the big hole located where it should be, in a similar fashion of Stolas's corpse, the egg yolk was dripping from the hole creating a puddle around it.

"What?! How?! Aren't the overlords immortal?".

"Not if you know HOW to kill them". The Janitor jumped when he heard behind him the voice coming from another imp, he had black hair organized like a pony tail, was dressed in a similar clothing of the egg character but in a bigger size, he was carrying a weapon that looked like shotgun with a thicker design, however it was appropriate for the size of it's bearer, also, it had some shining purple symbols in it, like some kind of neon lights.

"Please don't kill me". The Janitor begged as he ran behind a table.

"It's okay, i wasted all my last shot on that princess bitch, besides, we don't go around killing without a reason".

"Okay... can i go now?".

"Hmm...". The formal looking imp looked around as he puzzled, thinking of something to say. "Ah, yes, but before you leave...". 

The imp left his shining weapon on a table to look down as he crouched to reach for something that was lying in the floor that the Janitor didn't noticed.

The janitor was shown a flag, it's design was one eye in the middle and a smiling mouth covered in sharp fangs with a dark gray background.

"Can you please put this flag in the entrance of the restaurant... or what's left of it?". Asked the pony tail imp. "It has to be visible".

"Um...". The janitor was about to question but stopped as he realized it could be worst mistake of his life. "Uh... Understood".

"Great, i'm gonna grab some snacks from the kitchen, by the way, congratulations". Said the pony tail Imp as he gave the flag to the Janitor.

"For what?". Asked the Janitor with some real questions he couldn't hold for himself.

"You got promoted to owner of this establishment!". Answered the imp with a smile.

"Wait? What?". The janitor answered with even more confusion than before.

"Well... ummm...". The formal imp looked at the name written in the janitor's clothing then proceeded to a smile before he said: "Cluster, from now on, the entirety of "Quickie Cakes" from the establishment itself to it's present goods now belong to you!".

"Mm... okay". Cluster answered after partially processing the idea of him suddenly becoming an owner just seconds after being a janitor. 

He proceeded to the ruins of the entrance with the flag being hold in his hands."When do i start?".

"Tomorrow, the scalie leader and his favorite commander will arrive for dinner here, don't worry, you'll have employees and enough time to prepare dinner for them, also, before i forget". The imp cleaned his throat "Welcome to the constrictive empire".

Cluster went back to the shock, he now realized WHO the leader of that empire was, he couldn't believe that pathetic looser would suddenly be capable of killing a family of overlords, that alone was a lot to process in one day.

"Oh, name's Jewel, nice to meet you", suddenly Jewel's confident smile disappeared as he heard his stomach growl. "Now if you excuse me i'll go to eat, don't worry i'll clean up the mess, see you tomorrow!".


	2. This is where you come in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where you come in, you take the role of a female imp.
> 
> As such, you have to survive out there, your life is shit, but you got used to that, also, you were taught on the ways of hitting not harder but smarter, so don't expect a muscular body given to you, your skills in strategy are your best tools, not to mention your smarter ways of fixing issues and adapting to situations.
> 
> After a long day of working with a demolition hammer destroying the walls of an abandoned building for some income, you decide to rest for the night, little you knew things were about to change drastically.

\- 4 years ago.

You were a female imp with long black hair, just resting in your bed with your face looking at the ceiling, it's been a long day, for a Friday it sure was a very stressful day, your hands had no blisters because they already got used to do a lot of work, in fact, you still had some dust left in various parts of your body.

Despite the loud rain outside it was so hot you had to take off your shirt leaving your jeans, socks and blue bra in your not so thin body. 

You had pieces of the donuts you ate resting both on top and inside of your belly, at least you ate most of them and you simply didn't care about some leftovers only dogs would care about, it's not like you had the will to move your arms, all you could do was release a burp so hard your neighbors thought you ate a whale.

The burp could be heard through your apartment, if you can call a room with just a bed, a window behind it, a small shelving with plenty of books, a small kitchen on the side and a door leading to a very small bathroom a "full" apartment.

"Hey, stop with the fucking noises!". That muffled voice came from a neighbor called Jack, at least that's as far as you care about knowing him, with all that constant yelling he says to his wife "If you make another noise i'm gonna beat you up, whore!".

With how constantly he says that you ignore him, he never moved from the words to the action as far as you can tell, if anything he sure is way more lazy than you are, at least you had a thinner body, it's just the pieces of donuts and you almost noticing belly that make you look extra lazy right now.

The window was open to let the air inside, the water was no issue thanks to a big piece of fabric being hold by two metal sticks which were proving to be effective against the rain right now.

It was windy enough to take your mind away from the horrible reality, at least your life didn't suck a huge hard cock... just a small hard wiener, not among the worst things but still not nice.

To make the dick of life a little more harder, your neighbor decided to turn the radio on.

"Oh shit". Indeed, knowing his awful taste in music by now you could at least hope for him to catch the news in the radio just so you don't have to listen to his favorite shit, in fact, you'll rather eat actual shit than listening to his shitty shit that somebody shat.

Luckily for you, the first thing you heard was the voice of a middle age demon in a boring and monotone voice.

"...The turf war is getting out of hand, Sir Pentious is fighting fiercely against Velvet...what's that?... oh, looks like Sir Pentious is loosing the fight, his ship is getting invaded by her gang, we can't see much of what's happening but i can tell you she's kicking some of those eggs through the windows, they can't stop her and..."

Your ears lost focus on the radio when they heard some explosions happening outside, it worried you so you decide to get up, with the exhaustion of the day you barely managed to move your body out of the bed just to fall in your face, sadly for the floor you had to stop "kissing" it to run towards your window.

You witness a huge ship from not too far, like 2 or 3 blocks away, it looked like a blimp made of gray, yellow and red steel and with tons of huge weapons installed in it, it wasn't shooting them though, it was just flying, and you barely managed to see what looked like an egg coming out of it's windows, it was in deed the ship mentioned on the radio. "Oh double shit".

It took you a few seconds to notice that some of the weapons were falling from the ship, a specially huge one was barely hanging from it before it fell down to street level and crashed over a building.

"Oh, that's not good". tried to exclaim the man on the radio with his depressed voice, "It's only getting worse for him, will this be the end of that scalie fucker? Well, i honestly don't care".

Either way, he got an answer, the ship began to shine red and yellow from a huge explosion that came from it, you were just close enough to feel a breeze as result of the impact, it didn't pushed you back a lot but you grasped a bit of a feeling similar to a small hurricane.

As it began to descend from all the damages it took, you noticed a smaller ship flying away from it, it was so fast your eyes struggled to find it among the many lights of pentagram city, but it suddenly became easier to notice as you saw a missile striking behind it, the small vehicle loosed control from the impact and suddenly changed direction.

And from all the directions it could've gone... it went straight at yours.

"Oh triple-" You blacked out before could finish that sentence.

After opening your eyes and getting rid of the blur that covered your eyes you saw the ship that crashed against your window, actually, it crashed the entire wall and beyond.

You were lying in your bed among the pieces of wood, debris and clouds of dust that surrounded your apartment, luckily, it also hit your neighbor's apartment and knocking him out in the process, unluckily for you, that fat imp had his pants down and he was on top of his bed along with his also unconscious imp wife also without her pants and there was no wall protecting your eyes from that scene.

As much as you were angered about the destruction of your own home and witnessing your neighbors in the worst situation possible, you were worried that the passengers that survived the impact had hostile behavior upon your presence.

You managed to get up from your bed, this time the struggle wasn't your laziness but rather the impact that send pain to your back and legs and some small pieces of debris that covered your body.

A kitchen knife was waiting under your pillow, but due to the impact it landed on the floor near the fridge, you walked as fast as you could towards it, you crouched to grab it with your strong builder hands and turned your eyes to the ship.

After most of the dust vanished from the air, you managed to walk to the cockpit located in what was left of the wall between your apartment and your neighbor's and witnessed one of those egg guys that worked for that Pentious guy you heard on the radio, it had a huge crack on the forehead with yolk coming out of it, his eyes we're closed.

Suddenly, a hatch from the right side of the vehicle opened, due to the design of the door it landed with an impact on the floor.

A group of egg guys in formal clothes and hats we're dragging the body of a snake type sinner with similar clothing (Except for the hat that had a face in it, well, a face with the eyes closed) out of the ship and without your permission they put him in your messy and nearly destroyed bed.

They didn't noticed you.

In that situation you could only assume they were potentially dangerous, being born in hell you knew better than most sinners that trust has no value here, you prepared yourself to make a risky decision.

You couldn't just run away, they will see you and most likely send one of them after you, you couldn't just attack them, they might be dangerous, not to mention that a knife is not efficient against multiple enemies, it didn't helped you never got trained to fight properly, but they were quite concerned about their boss which you had to assume was Sir Pentious, that gave you an idea.

Before the egg men realized, you kicked some of them out of your way to run to your bed, behind the snake sinner and proceed to hold his torso with your non dominant hand while using the other to keep the knife near his neck.

While giving angry faces, the egg guys stepped back while pointing their guns at you, well, "guns" until you noticed all they had were wrenches, soldering irons among other tools instead of actual guns, still dangerous if they know how to use them but not the right choice when starting a turf war like they intended to.

There were 5 egg guys, you weren't sure if you were skilled enough to kill their boss to continue the fight with all of them, despite using tools as weapons they could still take you down, after all, they just loose a fight with an overlord and yet managed to escape alive.

There was nothing in your apartment that could give you any type of advantage so you decided to grab Sir Pentious from his scalie "hair" and drag him towards the exit while keeping the knife close to his neck and your eyes on the living eggs that followed you.

You began to notice how small you were, even if he had normal feet you would look like a 10 year old to him in a size comparison but that wasn't an annoyance and fortunately his weight was tolerable but can only hope it wouldn't leave you exhausted by the end.

As you reached the door you had to release Sir Pentious while keeping the knife close to him so you can grab the doorknob and open your way to the hall, as you grabbed the snake man again you walked out of your apartment, you couldn't close the door on the way which means the eggs kept following you without any delays.

You turned right to continue towards the stairs, the egg boys followed you passing by the 6 apartments, 3 on the left (Including yours) and 3 on the right side.

Before going up or down, you thought of a place that would give you more possibilities to get rid of the eggs, so you chose to go down the stairs in hopes that getting near the cars would give you some advantages given the chances of chaos happening in the streets, at least that's what you could think of in the middle of a tense situation.

You only had to walk down 2 floors to reach the door that led you outside, the eggs kept following you to the street, as you kept walking over the sidewalk with Sir Pentious in your hand you approached to the other side of the road.

Some cars were parked on both sidewalks, you wouldn't mind dragging the snake through the trash and pieces of glass from the road if it weren't for your socks that couldn't protect your feet without shoes and the rain that became annoying for you despite being a drizzle, not to mention the fact you were going outside without a shirt and wearing a blue bra, so you decided to stop.

It was time for you to make a quick plan, 5 eggs with tools as weapons and one imp with an unconscious sinner as a hostage, all of those elements in the middle of the road, if you stab the leader and ran away they might catch you on the go, if you try to fight them you might loose against 5 potentially dangerous adversaries, if you drop the hostage and run they might still get you, you needed an advantage, you needed a plan to hit and run without risking too much.

After a few seconds of planning, you gave quick looks at the environment looking for an advantage, then, you came up with something.

"Why did the imp crossed the road?". You said after gathering enough will to make a joke in the middle of a tense situation.

4 of the eggs replaced the frown in their faces with confusion. "Oh... i know... to get to the other side?!". Except for the one that tried to answer.

"Wrong! To leave the chicken behind!". Despite your awful attempt at a joke, a window of opportunity opened as soon as a bike ran over one of the eggs, the other 4 got confused which allowed you to drop the "Chicken" and ran as fast as you could.

But your luck quickly ran out as soon as another bike hit you almost as hard as the ship, you were heavily thrown against the front windshield of a car leaving a crack in it.

You gathered some extra pain, this time in your whole body, and your kitchen knife got lost during the impact, this time you had to put up a huge struggle to simply open your eyes.

Your view was fading out, you witnessed a weird gang of bikers that arrived to the place, actually they were sinners dressed like creepy dolls, wearing helmets the size of their heads, in fact, they were actually masks stitched up to their faces, the men wore harlequin clothes while the females wore ballerina suits, they had a bizarre variety of swords that went from curved swords to espadas roperas and a variety of modern guns that included pistols and shotguns.

You couldn't see more detail on the weapons as the impact finally drove you unconscious.

\- Sir Pentious opened his eyes.

He was lying in the middle of a road, 4 of his egg bois were still alive while one of them had it's yolk spread against the back door of a huge truck and his split carcass remained on the floor and 6 of Velvet's henchmen armed with weapons left their bikes and drawn their swords.

There wasn't much Sir Pentious could do with just 4 egg bois armed with tools against 6 sinners with swords in their hands and guns in their backs and hips.

As an improvised strategy, Sir Pentious grabbed a broken bottle nearby and throw it at one of the sinners.

The sinner had to cover his face from being hit by the bottle.

The snake man ran towards the back of a car as his egg bois, had no choice but to charge against Velvet's henchmen with their tools, the noise of cracking and bullets was enough to let Sir Pentious know that they had no chance against them.

As he managed to get up and run, his egg bois were still fighting and dying.

He noticed a car with the front windshield cracked and a female imp resting on top of it's hood.

Desperate to escape, Sir Pentious ran towards the car, jumped through the windshield breaking it into pieces, with his claws he managed to take off the key lock, after it dropped he did the best he could to manipulate the cables, twisting them in hope to turn the engine on.

As soon as he heard "That's the last one, now let's go for the old man". From the henchmen he learned that he was running out of time, he kept manipulating the cables, broke some of them in order to force the engine to start, it was barely working.

The steps of the henchmen were getting closer, the cables sparked but the car barely turned on.

Sir Pentious kept sweating as one of the henchmen cocked his weapon ready.

After another spark, the car finally turned on.

Without any hesitation, he pulled down the manual brake lever and moved the speed lever to first speed, pushed the accelerator pedal and like a miracle from heaven the car moved.

The henchmen fired at will, luckily for the imp, the movement of the car pushed her inside and luckily for Sir Pentious his head was still lowered enough to avoid the imp's body and the bullets.

The car hit most of the henchmen's bikes along the way after pushing them out of the way.

After some heavy breathing, Sir Pentious got comfortable in the pilot seat, moved the lever to fifth speed and kept the accelerator on for a while.

After a few seconds he learned that there was nobody behind so he lowered the car's speed to catch a break.

5 minutes passed, he kept driving a stolen car without directions, it was just him, a broken radio, a broken windshield, a broken key hole and an imp resting in the copilot seat...

"Wait, what?!". Sir Pentious stopped the car as soon as he noticed the female black haired imp wearing a blue bra, jeans and socks without shoes.

He car was parked in the parking lot of a restaurant, he could tell it was called "Quickie Cakes" thanks to the shinning neon banner on top of it.

The imp's condition wasn't clear, she could be dead or unconscious, he could've just leave her there, however, he had nowhere to hide, it would only be a matter of time before they find him again, without any hideouts in closed vicinity, Sir Pentious had to check that she was alive in hopes that she might help him somehow, despite the lack of trust and good will in hell he could at least hope to convince a low class imp to help him in exchange for something.

So, he leaned closer to her, took a look at her face, her mouth was open and her eyes shut, just to be sure, he raised his hand at her neck to check on her pulse.

But before he could touch her...

\- Your farts were released like the bang of a shotgun before your eyes opened quickly.

"Ugh! You disgusting whore! Good thing we have no windshield". Replied Sir Pentious as he covered his nose with one hand.

You realized you were in the copilot seat of a car with the windshield broken, you were wet and a lot of pain went through your body.

After getting in a more comfortable position you noticed the pieces of glass under your ass and legs, good thing you didn't get any wounds from that.

You suddenly realized you were in front of the snake man you had as a hostage a while ago.

He wasn't attacking you and judging by the broken windshield you could only assume you were in a stolen car, then again, are there any cars in hell that aren't stolen?

But the pieces of glass remaining in the car imply that it was recently stolen and the lack of the egg guys around would mean that something fucked up happened while you were unconscious, not to mention the fact the snake man seemed unaware about the time you hold him as a hostage.

Sir Pentious asked "Now that your smell vanished, may i ask you what were you doing there?". 

With little to no idea of what could've happened you had to think of a perfect lie to say "Uhhh... i got...". Your mind looked through your brain's database for a memory to twist somehow, a tool to make lies with, the last thing you remembered was a biker hitting you hard yet you had no recollection of how many people were there. With no lies to make, you're forced to be honest "I was hit, some... bikers...".

"Oh, you mean those clowns that work for Miss Velvet?".

"Uh... Yes, i think... I assume she wants to kill you or something".

"Yeah, i know" Answered the snake with arrogance and excessive confidence "But she's gonna have to try harder to catch me, nobody can compare to the likes of i!".

After a few seconds of uncomfortable you said "So... You have any place to hide?".

"Oh ye... I mean... No!... I'm not hiding!".

You needed a place to sleep, your house just got destroyed and even the car couldn't help to protect you from the rain without a windshield so you needed something more practical, looking through your memory again, you managed to find a nice place to stay, hopefully the snake man would help you get there.

"May i hide with you?". As you took the role of a weak innocent soul, your voice acquired a more sugarcoated tune "I need a place to stay".

"Wait, what? I don't even know you, do you even know am i?". As he said that you realized that you made the most awkward of social interactions in your life, if only you expended more time going outside than reading books or watching movies, but if it wasn't for that you would've become a brainless brute with awful tastes like most of your kind.

But that didn't matter now, you had to correct that mistake.

"Well... I mean... Velvet want's to kill me too and i thought that maybe..." Sir Pentious raised an eye brow, he probably wasn't the brightest when it came to arming his egg men but he sure wasn't the easiest to convince "...Maybe we could destroy that bitch together".

With a dumb smile in your face and Sir Pentious's raised eye brow, an aura of awkward energy surrounded the car, even the rain couldn't wash it away as it was falling close to you.

Then, Sir Pentious simply put his hand on his chin and began to consider your suggestion as he looked to the side, you noticed that his hat had a face that followed his same expressions, like a second face.

Your anxiety affected your breathing, if he said no, he would kick you with his tail out of the car, you had to go back to what's left of your apartment and try to live in a place with a window so big it reached to your neighbor's apartment, assuming your landlord doesn't kick you into the cold streets of pentagram city for that, forcing you to live in the unknown streets, forcing you to survive either by beating up random people or giving head to any asshole who may or may not pay you for that, 2 things you weren't ready for.

"So...".

Your eyes focused on him, you couldn't breathe, just wait for the answer that could determine your future.

"What skills do you have?"

"I..." You weren't ready for that, but as quickly as you were hit with questions, you answered fast with a precision answer "I have studied tactics and strategy from books, i know, we aren't the most... Brilliant race in hell but i'm sure i can help you with planning and stuff, you know like... An assistant or something like that, if you give me a chance i can show you that i can be useful, i'm smarter than you think".

The snake man was thinking deep again and anxiety came back, but at least this time you were ready for any upcoming question.

"How do i know you are not trying to pull any strings on me?"

"Well...". A heavy question, the answer was a bit harder to get, but you did, and it was "I can prove you how skilled i am, i now you're a smart too, but having someone lower than you but above your... egg soldiers would be a new strategy that would give advantage over your enemies, which by the way, will be my enemies too".

At this point you would do anything necessary to keep yourself together, even if that means working for a silly incompetent villain, anything necessary to survive.

After yet another few minutes of tense thoughts, Sir Pentious finally said his verdict.

"Alright, but before that, you must pass my... Uh... trials, if you want to work for me".

You got a bittersweet sensation, you haven't obtained a final answer yet but at least you didn't miss your chance.

"Okay... how do i start the trials, Sir?"

"Well, first of all, my name is Sir Pentious, who are you?".

After giving him your full name, you were ordered to take him to a safe place, it was getting late, he was getting as tired as you, so, you suggested him something he didn't liked.

"What? In a trash container?"

"Yes, but a very special trash container, it was the house i had before i could rent an apartment until... i got evicted, so it's basically my house again".

Despite your little flinch, He seemed well convinced by your lie though was not happy to hear it.

After a deep sigh, he looked at you with a more relaxed but still not happy expression in his face.

"Okay, since i have no closer place to go i guess it's the only choice left".

"Nice".

Sir Pentious turned on the car by twisting some cables that came from the hole where the keyhole should be, as he drove away you noticed a restaurant, you couldn't read the name in the neon banner but you noticed an imp janitor moping the floors, his slow movements showed that he wasn't happy with his job.

After 5 minutes of the snake man following your directions, the car was parked on the left side of the road of a concrete bridge located between both sides of the city and over a river.

The rain persisted.

"Is this the place?".

"Yeah".

As you opened the car's door and get up from the seat, you felt a familiar smell passing through your nostrils, the smell of rotten seashells.

"So, where's your "House"?". Asked the snake while doing quotation marks with both of his hands.

"It's down here, we just have to find a way down there, i hope nobody stole my rope".

As you walked near the edge of the bridge, you crouched and began to look down, you were lucky that heights weren't a fear for you to deal with, your rope was still tied on a metal stake nailed on the concrete.

You began to climb down the rope, it wasn't hard thanks to the amount of knots that made for an easy grab and your feet walking down the pillar of the bridge, as you descended you managed to land on an "Island" that was basically a bunch of sand surrounding one of the pillars of the bridge, but the thing that grabbed your attention... Was the dumpster lying next to it.

Green texture, two big hatches, the size for up to three people, no trash inside of it but a stolen mattress that looked worse than the one you had in your now destroyed house.

"THIS THING!?". Sir Pentious's scream startled you as he raised his hand pointing at the dum... I mean, luxurious bed.

"Uh... yes, it has a mattress and has no trash in it... Unless you count the mattress as trash, in fact, it looks like shit, but hey, it's the best dumpster you can get and it's below the bridge where the rain can't hit it, what more can you ask?".

After yet, another sigh, Sir Pentious quit his visible anger and simply accepted his fate with a depressed face.

"I can't believe this, this better not stink".

"Oh, it doesn't, just look". You showed him the amount of space it had, the inside wall were clean (Like it was only made to store a mattress).

"Oh, okay, i don't know how you managed to find this dumpster but i guess i can take it" Answered the snake man both satisfied and confused as he got closer.

The wind was hitting hard, it didn't help you were wearing a bra without a shirt and wet socks in the open, good thing the bridge was protecting you from the rain.

As Sir Pentious got inside, you took off your wet socks, put them over the locked hatch so they get dry by tomorrow.

You locked the open hatch, After getting inside with Sir Pentious, there was pure darkness and sweet relief, you couldn't see anything but the bed was enough to make you feel at home, if only you had your...

"Oh fuck!" You yelled in horror.

"What happened?" Asked the annoyed snake.

"I forgot my books!".

"Oh, that sucks, now go to sleep!".

Despite your anxiety, you had to go to sleep, he wouldn't drive you back home, besides, if he does, he will find his ship and start to ask you questions about it, he might find out that you hold him as a hostage. Also, why did you done all of this? Obviously you needed a ride to take you where you are now, but you realized that in your abrupt decision to convince him you had to sign up to join his... gang? You could fail his trials on purpose but given your homeless condition were forced to take advantage of it, a chance to get some food and place to sleep, in fact, he might let you eat his egg men which doesn't sound so bad, they would make a good breakfast.

All those thoughts revolved around your head, your mind was full of chaos, heavy nightmares were waiting for you.


End file.
